Leo Master
Leo Master is a rank given to a skilled Liger- or Lion-type Zoid pilot. Despite the existance of talented Lion-type pilots in the OJR battle story, this rank is unique to the NJR era. To be classed as a Leo Master, the character must have piloted a Shield Liger DCS-J; an example is Winner Kid (from Fanbook EX 3), who has piloted nearly every Liger Zoid except for a DCS-J, and is therefore not a Leo Master. This rank seen in both the Battle Story and Zoids video games. Several Liger models sport the Leo Master insignia on their left shoulder, including Blade Liger Mirage, Shield Liger DCS-J and Infinity Leo. The Leo Master shield was made available as a decal on several sticker sheets, including the Blox Shield Liger and large custom decal sheet made available with Zoids magazines. Notably, one of the differences between Shield Liger DCS-J releases, aside from the clip-shut battery cover, was the Leo Master shield. The first DCS-J had a small blue Leo Master sticker included on its unique decal sheet, the later and more common DCS-J had the sheet of a standard Shield Liger. In the Zoids VS series, the Leo Masters were seen as a group with thier own custom Zoids. Not only does the normal Shield Liger DCS-J bear the Leo Master insignia, two other Shield Ligers were customized specifically for the group as well. Shield Liger DCS-A is painted red with heightened speed and attack status, Shield Liger DCS-B is green with a greater defense; both are described as Leo Master Customs and carry a CP-01. While neither of the two customs have the full power of the first DCS-J the two used together are said to make up for the decreased status. Blade Liger Mirage is not considered a Leo Master Zoid in the VS series, however another Blade Liger with a dark blue color scheme has the Leo Master symbol. This Blade Liger resembles Arthur Borgman's, and surpasses a normal Blade Liger in all statistical fronts. Also, Rastani's Shield Liger has a Leo Master mark on its head in Zoids VS III. Lance is also known as a Leo Master. He considers his brother Arrow to have the piloting competence of a Leo Master due to Arrow's ability to control the Energy Liger. Ray Gregg is a well known as a Leo Master earning the rank with his Shield Liger DCS-J. Arthur Borgman in the Battle Story was another renound Leo Master. Ray also considers Wolff Muroa to have the piloting competence of a Leo Master as well. In various Zoids Trading Cards series the Leo Master insignia appears on a select few character cards. List of known Leo Masters: *Arthur Borgman (pilots Blade Liger AB in Fanbook 2) *Ray Gregg (pilots Liger Zero in Fanbook 3) *Cicily Volta (pilots Liger Zero Schneider in Fanbook 3) *Ceres Ardoise (pilots Liger Zero Panzer in Fanbook 3) *Peter Eisop (pilots Blade Liger Mirage in the Zoids Web Comic) *Lance (pilots Infinity Leo in Zoids Infinity Fuzors)